Shin Tengen Toppa Gurren-lagann Z-hen
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Es tal y como lo dijo el abuelo, con Mazinger puedo ser un dios o un demonio, pero no tengo lo necesario para ser un dios y definitivamente no quiero ser un demonio...Pero usare a este nuevo poder para proteger a este nuevo mundo y a mis amigos, no importa quien los amenace ya sean hombres, bestias o los que se crean reyes del universo yo... no, nosotros los derrotaremos.
1. Chapter 1

**Zero: Muy buenas a todos hoy les traigo no solo nuestro primer nuevo fic del año sino un fic hecho por su servidor actual y se trata de mis dos animes favoritos de género mecha los cuales al ver el titulo ya deben saber de quienes son.- Hablo nuestro megalómano favorito**

 **Devil: esperemos que este proyecto sea de su agrado. Solo para recalcar este fic es de la autoría de Zero y no mía.**

 **Zero: Sin embargo a pesar de que estará más centrado en Shin Mazinger (el del 2009) y TTGL también aparecerán distintos personajes de otros animes con sus respectivos mechas en su mayoría de Go Nagai además de contar con elementos del manga de ShinMazingerZero.**

 **Azrael: Además que esto será el primer fic Kojixharem de la historia contando con un total de 4 chicas una la cual cualquiera que haya visto Mazinger sabrá quién será.**

 **Devil: pero ya no los vamos a entretener empecemos.- Dijo el mayor drogadicto de fanfiction**

 **Zero: por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo a darle.**

 **Ni Devil y mucho menos Zero poseen a los personajes usados en el fic les pertenecen a Go nagai y Gainax.**

.

.

.

-Maldición. Fue un quejido lastimero que se escucho.

Dicho quejido provenía de un joven de 17 años con el pelo negro como las plumas de un cuervo los cuales apuntaban levemente hacia atrás con unas patillas que parecían desafiar la gravedad sin pena ni gloria haciendo que apuntaran hacia adelante, con unos ojos marrones oscuros que cualquiera pensaría que eran negros, iba vestido con alguna especie de traje de piloto (no lo describiré porque seguro todos saben como se ve y si no busquen en google).

Detrás de él se podía ver a un niño inconsciente de entre 11 o 12 años con el mismo color de pelo e iba vestido con una camiseta amarilla y unos pantaloncillos azules.

Estos dos eran Koji y Shiro Kabuto respectivamente los cuales actualmente se encontraban en es una especie de cabina el cual el mando o volante se parecía al de una motocicleta, este era el interior del Hover Pilder usado para controlar a la máxima creación del abuelo de ambos jóvenes el Mazinger Z.

Hablando de dicho robot su estado solo podía ser descrito de una sola forma…deplorable

Su brazo derecho había sido arrancado, la placa roja izquierda del pecho también mostrando un poco de se interior pero no solo de ahí alrededor de todo el cuerpo de Z se podían ver cortes, agujeros, partes arrancadas, otras desquebrajadas, otras fundidas o corroídas llegando a verse barias áreas del interior pero no solo el interior sino también el antiguamente majestuoso God Scrander se encontraba en un estado similar, ambas alas estaban cortadas los ¨dedos¨ o propulsores estaban en las mismas condiciones que Z desquebrajadas y corroídas, en el área de la cabeza era tal vez el menos dañado pero aun así seguía faltándole un ojo y uno de los cuernos de a los lados.

Se preguntaran ¿Quién pudo haberlo dañado así? Pues la respuesta está en las criaturas al frente del Súper robot.

Estos tenían forma de ya sea animales, insectos, guerreros, etc. Eran bastante variables. Estos eran nada más y nada menos que las 7 huestes del imperio de Mikene.

Ellos habían vuelto a este mundo con el fin de conquistarlo gracias al sacrificio de uno de sus seguidores, el Barón Ashura antes conocido o más bien conocidos como Tristan e Isolda ambos sacerdotes del ya mencionado imperio.

Con su llegada Koji valientemente intento hacerles frente con Mazinger pero termino totalmente abrumado tanto por su número y su poderío terminando con Z en la situación actual.

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

Ante el sonido de esos pasos los Mikene se hicieron a un lado para mostrar a su líder el gran general de las tinieblas Ankoku Daishogun, parecía estar equipado con una armadura de guerrero griego/romano de color negro (obviamente) con una capa del mismo color con el interior de color rojo, poseía dos caras una en la cabeza la cual se parecía a una especie de ogro y el otro en el pecho el cual se parecía al de una persona de mayoría de edad con un bigote blanco.

 **-Has peleado bien si embargo este es el final**.- Fueron las palabras de Ankoku Daishogun al moribund su piloto al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada y se lanzaba hacia el derrotado Z.- **Ahora muere Koji Kabuto y tu también Mazinger Z.**

Ankoku daishogun se acercaba rápidamente con su espada hacia Mazinger Z para darle el golpe de gracia pero…

-(No puedo perder, Z no puede perder, todos cuentan con nosotros por eso yo…..). Dándole una fugaz mirada a su hermano inconsciente detrás suyo antes de volver la mirada al frente mas en ese momento sin que Koji se diera cuenta una pantalla del Pilder comenzó a parpadear en el cual se podía leer...

.

.

.

.

¨SISTEMA DE CAJAS NEGRAS: ACTIVADAS¨

.

.

.

.

-NO VOY A PERDER.- Con ese grito de batalla al Mazinger comenzó a rodearse de una luz dorada y rápidamente todos los daños que tenia comenzaron a repararse incluso el brazo que había sido arrancado había vuelto y con dicho brazo había detenida el tajo con el que el que Ankoku daishogun iba a partirlo a la mitad provocando una onda de choque que provoca que Z se hundiera un poco en el suelo, todo esto en menos de un segundo.

El gran general de las tinieblas había abierto los ojos ante este acontecimiento repentino tal fue su sorpresa que no noto cuando Z había puesta su mano derecha en su rostro (el de arriba) y lo había empujado con un manotazo a varios metros de distancia hasta chocar con los restos del laboratorio de fotones pero fue tal la fuerza que había dejado un camino de destrucción hasta haber chocado y dejar un gran cráter en la pared en la que choco.

Los 7 generales y sus subordinados vieron estos sorprendidos y con un poco de miedo al ver como su líder fue mandado a volar tan fácilmente de un simple ¨empujón¨ por parte de la fortaleza de acero negro.

 **-RAAAAGGG.**

Ante ese grito se dieron rápidamente la vuelta para ver como el Mazinger Z era cubierto de un pilar dorado de energía fotonica el cual era rodeado de otro tipo de energía del mismo color el cual iba en forma de espiral perdiéndose en el cielo.

Al disiparse el pilar de energía se podía ver a Z el cual había sufrido alguna especie de ¨transformación¨ o ¨metamorfosis¨ ya que su apariencia había cambiado bastante. Para en pesar su cuerpo parecía ser un poco más robusto, El Pilder parecía haberse fundido con la cabeza de Z, en el aria de la boca las rejillas se habían separado dando la apariencia de una boca pero se hundían levemente en el medio dándole una apariencia esquelética, las placas rojas en el área del pecho se habían vuelto mas nítidas y gruesas, tampoco ya no tenía el gancho dorado del GodScrander pero en el área de la cintura poseía un rombo de color amarillo, el Scrander antes mencionado también había cambiadoteniendo una apariencia que recordaba levemente al ya destruido JetScrander habiendo desaparecido los ¨dedos¨ de atrás siendo reemplazado por alguna especie de pico el cual sobrepasaba un poco la cabeza además de que ahora era totalmente de color escarlata y en la punta de las alas apuntaban hacia abajo haciéndolo parecer guadañas pero el que tal vez era el cambio más intimidante eran sus ojos los cueles eran de una color rojo carmesí brillante, adentro de la cabina parecía que no había cambiado pero al hacer un zoom hacia los ojos de Koji se veía que habían cambiado teniendo una apariencia de espiral los cuales miraban a los gigantes en frente suyo con odio y intención de matar como los de una bestia rabiosa.

Los Mikene veían bastante intimidados la nueva apariencia de Z. uno de ellos el cual tenía la apariencia de una especie de insecto de color morado había dado un paso hacia atrás solo para ver horrorizado como el transformado mecha moviéndose a una velocidad increíble se había puesto delante suyo con el puño izquierdo listo para golpearlo pero antes impactar dicho puño comenzó una especie de metamorfosis siendo ahora más grande y reforzado pero sobretodo fuerte además de que había aparecido una pulsera amarilla un su muñeca(kyoukagata rocket punch), y para el momento en el que impacto el golpe….

.

.

.

.

 **BOOOOOOMMMM!**

Una gran nube de humo había aparecido y en el momento en el que se disipo se podía apreciar un gran cráter de 150 metros de diámetro y 50 de profundidad en cual en el fondo de podía ver al Z transformado y lo que queda del cadáver del Mikene.

 **-MALDITO**. Fue el grito de uno de los Mikene

Otro que estaba cerca el cual estaba armado con una cadena la había lanzado haciendo que se enrede por todo el cuerpo de Mazinger ¨aprisionándolo¨ con ellas haciendo que ría malvadamente pero rápidamente fue reemplazada por una mueca de miedo al ver como Z se liberaba como sin nada agarrando las cadenas con su brazo reforzado estirándolo hacia él mientras levantaba su brazo derecho.

-YO SERE EL VERDUGO DE TODOS USTEDES MIKENES. **[IRON CUTTER]**.- Con ese grito de parte de Koji a ambos lados del brazo derecho de Z aparecieron dos cuchillas en forma de hacha de color negro y el filo plateado.

Una vez que el Mikene estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca bajo su brazo haciendo que el Mikene termine partido a la mitad.

Un Mikene con la apariencia de un guerrero espartano intento atacarlo por detrás pero antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse un paso mas el rabioso mecha la había agarrado de la mano doblándola y aplastándola haciendo que el afectado diera un grito de dolor mas no duro mucho ya que rápidamente fue silenciado por el puño del mecha el cual aun tenia sosteniéndolo de la muñeca a pesar de ya no tener mano aplastándolo contra el suelo con fuerza haciendo que su cabeza explotara como un globo asesinándolo.

No aprendiendo de su predecesor una vez más otro intento un ataque por la espalda sin embargo fue rápidamente asesinado con una patada el cual tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para partirlo por la mitad.

Antes que otro pudiera reaccionar las turbinas del Scrander se encendieron mandando a Mazinger z a velocidades match 3 hacia otros dos los cuales una era morado con dos caras en el pecho y el otro tenía un parecido a un cocodrilo agarrándolos de la cabeza y dirigiéndose después hacia el cielo para después lanzarlos un poco mas arriba al tiempo que los ojos de Z comenzaron a brillar.

 **-[KOSHIRYOKU BEAAAMM.]** \- Después de eso un gran haz laser de energía fotonica los desintegro.

Uno de los 7 generales el cual tenía una gran túnica azul cubriéndolo se había puesto encima de Z haciendo que este mire hacia él.

 **-MUERE MAZINGER Z**. con lo que sin duda serian sus últimas palabras lanzo lo que parecía ser un tornado de debajo de su túnica hacia Mazinger el cual ni se inmuto.

-NO ME JODAS. ESTAS A MILLONES DE AÑOS DE PODER VENCERME.- Fue lo que grito Koji antes de disipar el pequeño tornado con un movimiento de los brazos de Z.-AHORA MIRA LO QUE ES UN ATAQUE DE VERDAD Y DESASTE EN OTOMOS JUNTO A LOS TUYOS. **[RUST HURRICANE]**. -Abriendo su nueva ¨boca¨ de su interior comenzó a salir lo que sin duda era un verdadero huracán de color gris oscuro el cual tenía como decía su nombre partículas corrosivas el cual desintegro al general no dejando ni sus átomos.

Pero no se detuvo allí sino que siguió de largo hasta que con un movimiento de su cabeza, Z hiso que el enorme huracán se dirigiera hacia el suelo asesinando a muchos otros de los Mikene quedando ahora solo 3 de los 7 generales de las huestes de Mikene junto a menos del 35%de sus subordinados y destruyendo la mitad del monte Fuji en el proceso.

Los que quedaban miraban al mecha… no… a ese dios con la furia de todos los demonios del infierno con mucho terror el cual solo aumentó al ver como inclinaba un poco hacia atrás su cabeza cargando otro **[Koshiryoku Beam]**.

Así lo hiso pero a diferencia de otras veces en envés de un gran rayo cruzado estos eran pequeños pero poderosos haces de energía los cuales eran disparados desde los ojos de Z como ametralladoras acribillándolos y matándolos a todos o por lo menos a la mayoría de los que quedaban.

-AHORA TODOS USTEDES DESINTEGRENSE Y NO DEGEN NI SUS CENIZAS. -Fue la sentencia del piloto del Mazinger al momento en que Z cruzaba los brazos y las placas del pecho comenzaban a brillar en rojo vivo **.- [BREST…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIREEEEEEEEEE!].**

Y así un gran haz de color rojo fuego varias veces el tamaño de Z fue lanzado desintegrando todo a su paso y fundiendo todo lo que este cerca del mismo siguió así hasta llegar con los pocos sobreviviente de las huestes de Mikene y antes de ser totalmente desintegrado uno de los generales el cual tenía la apariencia de un dragón con un rostro rosado con bigote en su pecho pensó

-(¿C-como? ¿Cómo es posible que los 7 generales de Mikene y nuestro ejército sea derrotado tan fácilmente?. Haaaa… maldito seas Koji Kabuto y… tu también M-Mazinger Z).

Aun después de haberlos desintegrados a todos el poderoso rayo calorífico siguió su camino hasta haber salido del planeta perdiéndose en el espacio.

XXXXX

-S-s-su-sugoi. -Fue todo lo que pudo murmurar una chica de pelo castaño largo llegándole hasta media espalda la cual vestía un traje de piloto de cuerpo completo de color blanco mirando con los ojos abiertos en shock al ver el nuevo poder de Mazinger.

Esta era Sayaka Yumi y en este momento se encuentra cerca de la fortaleza de ciencia dentro de Venus A la cual presentaba daños menores ya que no participo en la lucha contra el imperio de Mikene. Ella había salido de la barrera de la fortaleza en un valiente (suicida) intento de ayudar a Koji y Mazinger pero con los acontecimientos recientes ella solo pudo quedarse ahí estática siendo espectadora de primera fila del total exterminio del temido imperio.

Y ella no era la única en la fortaleza todos los ahí presentes estaban en las mismas condiciones que la joven piloto siendo los presentes el padre de Sayaka, los 5 de Kurogane, Boss y sus secuaces, el detective Ankokuji junto a Gamia Q, dos de los tres profesores a cargo del mantenimiento de Z y los otros miembros del Team Mazinger y los miembros de dicho equipo las gemelas Lori y Loru las pilotos de Million Alpha, Shun azuma piloto de Baion Beta y Masaooide piloto de Daion Gamma.

El profesor Morimori había muerto asesinado por el Duque Gordon el cual se las había ingeniado para traspasar la barrera pero fue rápidamente asesinado por los 5 de Kurogane.

También se encontraba una pequeña rubia de ojos azules con un moño rojo a un lado de su cabello, la cual aparentaba tener la edad de Shiro unos 11-12 años tal vez vestía un top rosa con una falda azul y zapatos rojos.

Esta era Lorelei, pero a pesar de su aspecto humano ella en realidad es un androide la cual funcionaba como núcleo de una bestia mecánica llamada Danubio A1 la cual fue creada por el Dr. Schtroheim Heinrich (menudo nombrecillo) para el con el objetivo de destruir a Mazinger antes de su muerte. Durante la pelea Koji en vez de destruir a Danubio y por ende a Lorelei logro inmovilizarla y con ayuda de Shiro calmarla. Después de eso se unió a ellos junto al laboratorio de fotones los cuales lograron inventar la forma de separarla y unirla de nuevo con el Danubio para ayudarlos contra la guerra contra el ya fallecido .

Ahora mismo mirada sorprendida y preocupada hacia el Mazinger Z ya que ambos hermanos Kabuto se encontraban en la cabina. El menor de ellos seguramente aun inconsciente de cuando uno de esos monstruos casi se lo come de no ser porque Koji logro salvarlo a tiempo y meterlo en la cabina antes de recibir la paliza de su vida a manos del imperio.

Todos salieron del shock al escuchar unos fuertes pasos al darse la vuelta pudieron ver como el gran general de las tinieblas se había recuperado y ahora estaba listo para la batalla final contra Mazinger Z aun con su más reciente transformación y su devastador poder.

XXXXX

Mirándose fijamente se encontraban por un lado la máxima creación de Juzo Kabuto hecho a base de Zeus que en su momento fue uno de los Mikenes de más alto rango el cual había sacrificado todo eso a favor de proteger a la humanidad, el castillo de acero negro, el héroe de la humanidad, el Mazinger Z ahora con sus brazos recuperando la apariencia original después de su transformación y por el otro de encontraba el gran general de las tinieblas el líder de todo el ahora ya extinto imperio de Mikene Ankokudaishogun el cual miraba al mecha frente a el con frialdad y sin ninguna emoción aparente pero en sus ojos se ve el claro odio que siente hacia el, asi como a su piloto responsables de la extinción de su raza.

 **-Te felicito por tu fuerza, Mazinger Z pero yo el gran general de las tinieblas de Mikene no renunciare al sueño de dominar este mundo.**

-Las ambiciones de los Mikene ya se hicieron pedazos gracia mí!

 **-JA!. Realmente crees que lo has hecho.** -En ese momento la espada del general negro brillo en una luz morada para después mostrar que había cambiado siendo ahora del mismo tamaño que el portador.- **Pues ven y demuéstralo!.**

-Tú lo has pedido vamos Mazinger Z. -Ante la sorpresa de sus espectadores el brazo derecho volvió a transformarse solo que ahora se transformo en una gran espada de un solo filo en la que dicho filo era de color plateado.-MAZIN…GOO!.

Después de dicho grito de pelea el Mazinger Z usando el alterado GodScrander se dirigió hacia el líder de los extintos Mikene a una velocidad sónica, y en el momento en que las espadas choraron…

 **BOOOOM**

Una gran explosión sónica pudo sentirse por todo Japón. Y el origen de dicha explosión fue el choque de las espadas de Z y Ankokudaishogun donde el suelo a su alrededor se desquebrajo, además de haberse formado un cráter a causa de la lucha de poderes de ambos competidores pero no quedo solo ahí…

 **CLANK**

 **CLANK**

 **CLANK**

 **CLANK**

 **CLANK**

 **CLANK**

 **CLANK**

 **CLANK**

 **CLANK**

A una velocidad increíble las espadas comenzaron a chocar una y otra vez y con cada choque el cráter crecía y crecía y así estuvieron por un rato hasta que en un tajo Z había logrado mandar lejos la espada del general dejándolo temporalmente vulnerable, sin embargo antes que Mazinger pudiera atravesarlo con la espada su oponente había saltado una buena distancia lejos de su futuro verdugo antes de lanzar unos rayos de sus ojos de color morado (los ojos de la cara de arriba)

 **-[KOSHIRYOKU BEAM].**

Ambos lásers habían chocado neutralizándose mutuamente en una explosión que en cegó al general.

Al disiparse la explosión Mazinger había desaparecido buscándolo con la mirada el ultimo Mikene buscaba a su oponente sin embargo un ruido lo hiso mirar hacia el cielo y al hacerlo abrió mucho los ojos pues ahí se encontraba el transformado Z con su puño derecho convertido otra vez en esa forma más grande con la diferencia que en el área de la pulsera ahora tenía unas turbinas que lo hacían girar a gran velocidad. Tan fuerte que una gran corriente de viento comenzó a concentrarse en el área del puño hasta cubrirlo totalmente de vientos tan fuertes como una tempestad.

 **-[DAISHARIN KYUOKAGATA ROCKET… PUNCH]**

Diciendo el nombre de la recién creada técnica el poderoso puñetazo bajo a la velocidad de un meteoro con solo un objetivo el cual era DESTRUIR AL GENERAL DE UNA VEZ!.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Una gran explosión había ocurrido en el área de impacto generando una gran nube de humo el cual alcanzaba los 200 metros de altura del cual el puño ya devuelta a la normalidad salió regresando hacia su dueño.

Al disiparse el humo de la explosión se pudo ver un ENORME cráter en forma de espiral en el cual se encuentra el cuerpo parcialmente despedazado de Ankokudaishogun en un gran charco de su propia sangre al cual le faltaba ambos brazos por un desesperado intento de protegerse los que llevo que dichas extremidades que darán totalmente pulverizadas además que la cabeza de arriba también había sido destrozada quedando solo el rostro del pecho que tenia la nariz rota y muchos moretones y hematomas.

Viendo esto desde el cielo de encontraba Koji preparando el verdadero golpe de gracia.

-ANKOKU DAISHOGUN ESTE ULTIMO ATAQUE ES POR EL PROFESOR MORIMORI,POR MI MADRE Y TODA LA HUMANIDAD.- Después de dichas palabras el Mazinger Z comenzó a concentrar toda la energía que tenía en las placas del pecho haciendo que brillen de color blanco con una tenue luz naranja alrededor así como a Mazinger comenzó a rodéalo una tenue luz dorada.

-(E-esa energía es no imposible como no medí cuenta antes el poder de Mazinger Z no es solo la energía fotonica del traidor de Zeus s-si no también… también…

.

.

.

.

.

.

PODER ESPIRAL)- fue lo último que pensó antes de que Z lanzara su máximo ataque.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-[DYNAMIC FIREEEEEEEE].**

Un gran haz de energía varias veces más grande que Mazinger fue lanzado, todos los espectadores veían fijamente como el recién nombrado **[Dynamic Fire]** impactaba en el lugar en el que estaba el general para que una gran enorme explosión ocurra generando un enorme domo de color blanco con un brillo rojo el cual encegueció totalmente a todos.

En la cabina del Pilder Koji no estaba mejor lo último que pudo ver fue una luz blanca antes que todo se oscureciera.

XXXXX

-Aniki

-Aniki!

-ANIKI!

Abriendo los ojos de golpe Koji se enderezo rápidamente en su asiento solo para fijarse en 6 cosas.

1) Shiro despertó.

2) Tanto el cómo su hermano perdieron por lo menos 4 años teniendo el 13 y Shiro 7.

3) Mazinger había vuelto a la normalidad.

4) El GodScrander no estaba unido a él.

5) estaban cayendo desde una gran altura.

6) si el pequeño charco cerca de él, significaba que Shiro se orino del susto por la altura de la caída.

7) Por lo ultimo le dará santo zape después a su hermano por ensuciar así su Pilder.

8) Debajo de ellos había tres robots dos que son casi del tamaño de Z y uno chiquito siendo del tamaño de la cabeza de Mazinger los dos primeros atacaban al pequeño y a unas personas que les estaban disparando.

9) Claramente se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza ya que conto mal.

Entrecerrando los ojos hacia los dos robots mas grandes agarro los controles de el Pilder y con una pequeña voltereta posiciono a Mazinger para caer sobre uno de los robots dándole una patada haciéndolo explotar y rápidamente entre el humo puso el brazo derecho apuntado hacia el segundo robot, cuando el humo se disipo el robot no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que recibiera un ataque que cambiaria para siempre este mundo.

 **-[ROCKET PUNCH].**

El robot fue rápidamente atravesado por el puño de acero negro a una velocidad arrolladora dejándolo con un gran hoyo en medio para después explotar.

El mayor de los hermanos Kabuto dirigía la mirada al pequeño robot para ver que había tres personas dentro. Dos chicos de su actual edad de un color de cabello extrañamente de color azul uno más oscuro que el otro y una chica pelirroja también de su edad los cuales lo miraban o más bien a Mazinger con los ojos abiertos como platos sin decir nada.

-¿Están bien?

Ante la pregunta del pelinegro con patillas, el más pequeño de los peliazul se desmayo.

-Tomare eso como un sí.

.

.

 **Zero: bien eso es todo por ahora seguramente muchos se preguntaran que son las cajas negras y que paso con el GodScrander pues para la primero será respondido en el segundo capítulo en cuanto al GodScrander estará desaparecido por un tiempo.**

 **Azrael: También les dejaremos estas preguntas para ver si las logran responder.**

 **¿Qué fue esa transformación de Z?**

 **¿Qué paso con todos los demás del Team Mazinger?**

 **¿Vinieron con ellos o se quedaron en su mundo?**

 **Zero: también si quieren hablar con migo por PM les aviso que tengo una cuenta aparte ya que Devil y yo vivimos es casas distintas y con esta solo podrán hablar con él mientras que con la otra podrán hablar con migo, el nombre de la cuenta se llama ultimatedemongodzero.**

 **Devil/Azrael: Cuanta vanidad hay en ese nombre.**

 **Devil: Debiste llamarte EroGodZero….JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**

 **Zero: Callense. Bueno hasta otra se despiden**

 **Devil: TheDevil…**

 **Zero…Zero**

 **Nos vemos**

 **BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zero: Muy buenas a todos, aquí sus amigos de TheDevilZero trayéndoles unos nuevos caps de algunos fics,**

 **Devil: Me entristeció un poco que no tubo tan buen recibimiento como las demás historias pero creo que eso no te detuvo…**

 **Zero: NUNCA!**

 **Devil: OK ok, como sea les dejamos el capitulo aquí abajo. Léanlo y dejen review.**

* * *

Koji miraba confundido el lugar en el que se encontraba, parecía ser alguna especie de desierto.

-Aniki… ¿dónde estamos? Pregunto su hermano menor al lado suyo.

-No lo sé Shiro, tal vez podamos preguntarle a esa gente el lugar en donde estamos.-Respondió el pelinegro mientras se sacaba los guantes y desabotonaba un poco el traje además de remangarse las mangas y las piernas de su pantalón, ahora que su cuerpo fue ¨rejuvenecido¨ el traje de piloto que tenía le quedaba enorme.

-Disculpen. -Usando los altavoces del pilder, Koji había llamado la atención de los sujetos armados los cuales habían salido de su sorpresa ante la llegada repentina de otro mecha, estos rápidamente apuntaron sus armas hacia el creyendo que también los atacaría. -Hey cálmense no voy a hacerles nada.- Viendo que los sujetos aun le apuntaban el patilludo solo suspiro para después poner al mazinger en posición firme para luego desprender el pilder de la cabeza y aterrizar a los pies de Z.

Una vez que aterrizo él y Shiro se bajaron del pilder con las manos en alto.

-¿Ven?. -Dijo el pelinegro irritado junto a su hermano.

Los sujetos estaban sorprendidos al ver que el que estaba pilotando al mecha era tan solo un niño por lo que rápidamente bajaron sus armas y se acercaron a los hermanos Kabuto.

Uno de ellos un hombre joven con el pelo negro desordenado peinado ligeramente hacia adelante, con unos ojos negros penetrantes se les había acercado seguido de dos personas a ambos lados, un hombre delgado con el pelo negro desordenado que iba por la parte delantera y trasera de su cabeza y al otro un hombre con una construcción grande y pelo corto negro desordenado, siendo el primero en hablar el del medio.

-Mi nombre es Ryoma ellos son Hayato y Musashi.-Se presento el del medio para después presentar a los sujetos a su derecha y a su izquierda respectivamente.-¿Quién eres tu mocoso? ¿Y de donde sacaste este Gunmen?-Pregunto lo ultimo señalando a Z.

A Koji le dio un tic en el ojo al ser llamado mocoso pero le dio curiosidad la forma en la que llamo a la creación de su abuelo por lo que tomando aire rápidamente se presento.

-Mi nombre es Koji Kabuto y el es mi hermano menor Shiro y no sé que sea un gunmen pero esta es la creación de mi abuelo su nombre es Mazinger Z.-respondió el kabuto mayor con orgullo al mencionar a su abuelo y a Z.

-¿Mazinger… Z?-Repitió Ryoma lentamente para después dirigir su mirada el rostro del mazinger y sonreír de forma ladina.-No sé cómo es posible que tu abuelo haya construido algo así, pero aunque no se mucho sobre esto sin duda debió hacer un buen trabajo por la forma tan fácil en la que derrotaste a esos dos gunmen.

-Por supuesto, mi abuelo era el mejor. Dijo Koji con orgullo.

Al dirigir la mirada hacia un lado pudo ver como los demás hombres parecían estar revisando los restos de lo que el definió eran los gunmen de los que hablo Ryoma.

-¿Que es lo que hacen con los restos Ryoma-san?. Pregunto Shiro.

-Revisan si hay algo que pueda ser útil ya sea partes que puedan servir para reparar algo en nuestro pueblo o para defendernos de los otros gunmen, encontrar materia prima es muy difícil.

-¿Otros? ¿Quiere decir que hay más de esas cosas?. -Pregunto Koji.

-Si por lo general solo atacan de día y por las noches se retiran sin razón aparente.-Respondió el sujeto que si no mal recordaban se llamaba Hayato.

-¿Pero porque los atacan?.

-Yo que sé, los hombres bestia dentro de los gunmen simplemente nos atacan nada más vernos.

-¿Hombres bestias? ¿Qué rayos es un hombre bestia?.-Pregunto Koji ya totalmente confuso, nada de lo que están diciendo tiene sentido para el.

-Eres nuevo en la superficie ¿no es así?.-Pregunto Ryoma.- Por las pocas veces que hemos visto a algunos hombres bestia fuera de sus gunmen, algunos suelen ser casi completamente humanoide, mientras que otros suelen tener una apariencia totalmente inhumana, como Hayato acaba de decirte desconocemos el motivo del porque nos atacan, nosotros solo nos defendemos como podemos.

Eso más que responder las dudas de Koji lo confundió mas, ¿superficie? ¿Que quiere decir con que es nuevo en la superficie? Hasta donde el recuerda todas las persona viven ahí. Estaba a punto de hacerle algunas preguntas más a Ryoma cuando una voz llamo su atención.

-Disculpa.-Fue la voz claramente femenina que había llamo su atención

Cuando Koji dirigió su mirada hacia el origen de la voz este rápidamente puso una cara de tonto mientras un poco de sangre salía de su nariz ante la belleza enfrente de el, para la diversión de su hermano, Ryoma y los otros dos.

Pero su reacción no era para menos pues enfrente de él se encontraba una chica pelirroja con su pelo atado en una coleta y de ojos ambarinos aparentaba tener su edad y digo aparente ya que los pechos que tenia definitivamente no eran las de una chica de esa edad, su vestimenta no ayuda en nada ya que iba vestida solamente con un bikini negro con llamas rojas en la parte superior, unos shorts bastante cortos con una faja blanca de pedrería, junto con unas medias rosas hasta los muslos con unas botas blancas con llamas rojas y en su cuellos traía una bufanda rosa clara con rayas a los largo.

-¿Eres el que nos ayudo con esos gunmen no es así? Mi nombre es Yoko quería agradecerte por la ayuda.- Dijo la pelirroja mientras le extendía la mano.

Ante la acción de la pelirroja Koji rápidamente se limpio la sangre de su nariz para después estrechar su mano con la pelirroja mientras se rascaba la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa, sobre todo al notar el rifle que la chica cargaba en sus hombros.

-S-si fui yo es un gusto Yoko-san, mi nombre es Koji Kabuto y el es mi hermano menor Shiro.- Dijo el mayor de los hermanos Kabuto mientras le daba leves en pujones a su hermano para que se presente, mientras que Ryoma, Hayato y Musashi habían decidido dejar a los jóvenes solos.

-Es un gusto Shiro.-Dijo Yoko mientras se arrodillaba a su altura para estrechar su mano.

-Igualmente.- Respondió mientras estrechaba su mano

 **OHHHHH**

Ante ese pequeño grito afeminado dirigieron sus miradas hacia su origen encontrándose con una escena algo rara ya que podían ver a un sujeto con el pelo verde corto junto a los dos chicos de pelo azul encima de ese pequeño robot que Koji había visto antes.

-¿Ese quién es? -Pregunto un muy extrañado Shiro viendo al sujeto con pelo verde el cual usaba unos… ¿tacones rojos?.

-El es leeron es poco ehm… peculiar pero es buena gente. -Dijo la pelirroja recibiendo un asentimiento de los hermanos los cuales veían como el extraño sujeto de dudosa sexualidad se unía junto a los otros en revisar los restos de los gunmen.

También vieron como la pelirroja comenzó a acercarse a los chicos de pelo azul por lo que decidieron ir con ella, una vez estuvieron cerca pudieron escuchar un poco de su conversación.

-El cielo nocturno es increíble ¿eh? -Empezó el más grande.

-S-si… -Fue la respuesta algo seca y tímida del más pequeño.

-La superficie es completamente diferente. -Y ahí estaba otra vez ese tema de la superficie haciendo a Koji fruncir las cejas

-Sí.

-Esa gran luz redonda, y esas millones de pequeñas luces, la noche está llena de luces, ¿verdad? -Dijo el peli azul más grande viendo directo hacia el cielo.-La oscuridad subterránea era completamente distinta. -Era oficial esos dos y tal vez las demás personas también solían vivir bajo tierra la pregunta era ¿por qué?.-Después de todo hemos hecho bien en venir aquí. Ante lo ultimo dicho por el peli azul más grande el más pequeño agacho un poco la mirada razón por la cual el mayor lo miro algo extrañado.

-La ¨gran luz redonda¨ se llama luna, y las más pequeñas se llaman estrellas. -Dijo Koji una vez estuvo al lado del peli azul mas grande.

-Correcto, la gente de hace mucho tiempo las llamaron así. -Le secundo Yoko ahora sentada detrás del más pequeño dándole la espalda.

-La luna y las estrellas…es bastante simple ¿eh?.-Dijo el más grande para después mirar a Koji con la ceja alzada.-¿Tu quien eres?.

-Es de mala educación exigir el nombre de alguien sin presentarse primero, pero bueno, mi nombre es Koji y el es mi hermano.-Dijo el pelinegro presentándose por tercera vez en los últimos minutos para después señalar al Kabuto menor detrás de él.

-Hola mi nombre es Shiro.

-JE, mi nombre es Kamina.-Respondió el recién identificado como Kamina señalándose con el pulgar para después apuntar al más pequeño.- y el es mi hermano del alma Simon.

-Hola. -Dijo Simon con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

-Oye, ¿ tú eres el que controlaba esa cosa que cayó del cielo no?. -Pregunto Kamina dirigiéndose a Koji.

-Asi es, y no es una ¨cosa¨ su nombre es Mazinger Z es un robot, no, un súper robot el cual fue construido por mi abuelo. -Respondió el patilludo un poco molesto por referirse a la creación de su abuelo como ¨cosa¨.

-Oh vaya. -Fue lo dicho por nada más y nada menos que leeron el cual ahora esta reclinándose por Simon el cual dio un pequeño brinco por el susto de su llegada inesperada y la invasión a su espacio personal.-Tu abuelo sin duda debía ser un genio tu mecha y el de este chico son bastante interesantes, es mas el tuyo aun no logro comprenderlo por completo y el de este pequeñín aun que es mucho más pequeño, tiene mucha potencia. -Hablo mientras en su mano sostenía alguna especie de aparato.

-¿Que estás haciendo?. -Pregunto Simon.

-Solo algunos cálculos. -Dijo para después mirar a Simon.- ¿interesado? -Pregunto mientras le mostraba su aparato.

-¿Un dispositivo de Dibujos?.

-¿He? no sabes lo que son las letras?.

-No, Aniki, ¿tu sabes que son las letras?

-No yo tampoco se.

-Sois muy primitivos ¿cómo es posible que no conozcan las letras? -Dijo Shiro con una sonrisa burlona con los brazos tras la cabeza.

-Pues yo si se que son las letras y también se leer, y quiero saber que le estás haciendo a Z. -Dijo un enojado Koji no debió haber dejado a mazinger ahí sin ningún tipo de supervisión.

-Tranquilo no le estoy haciendo nada, solo estoy estudiándolo o al menos intentándolo ya que nunca había encontrado algo igual.

-No debes preocuparte Koji, Leeron no le hará nada raro a tu mecha confía en mí. -Dijo Yoko queriendo calmar al Kabuto mayor lográndolo aunque a regañadientes.-aun que me sorprende que tu sepas que son las letras.

-¿Ara? pero si tu tampoco lo sabes ¿no?. -Dijo Leeron sin voltear a verla.

-Claro que sí. -Dijo para acercarse al dispositivo y toquetearlo para que salgan dos palabras.-Esto es ¨estrella¨ y este es ¨luna¨.

-ohh…es posible que los humanos vivieran en la superficie hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo se.

-¿En cerio?. -Pregunto sorprendido Kamina.

-Los registros dicen que si, y que no.

-Aclárate. -Dijo koji.

-Al igual yo puedo ser un hombre o una mujer.- Dijo Leeron mientras abrazaba a Simon alrededor de su cuello y un Koji con la frente azul escondía a Shiro detrás de él, lo más lejos posible de ese loco según él, mientras que el pobre Shiro también estaba con la frente azul mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de su hermano.

-Cualquiera de ellas es válida, ¿quién eres de todos modos?. Pregunto Kamina.

-No me presente formalmente mi nombre es Leeron, pero ustedes dos pueden llamarme Ron. -Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a ambos para el error de ellos.-También pueden llamarme ¨beautifullqueen¨ si quieren.

-ANTES MUERTO. -Gritaron aterrados.

-Es un tipo inteligente aunque no lo parezca, es capaz de crear armas y hacer el mantenimiento. -Dijo Yoko.

-¡¿EL?!.- Preguntaron Koji y Kamina mientras Leeron poco a poco invadía mas el espacio personal de ellos y Shiro viendo que estar cerca de su hermano no era seguro se paso al otro lado del pequeño robot.

-Valla, es raro - Dijo Leeron para después comenzar a mover los dedos de su mano izquierda frente a ambos como alguna especie de depravado mientras les susurraba.-En ese caso, ¿Qué tal si prueban las habilidades de mis dedos…?.-En este punto los dos ya parecían fantasmas de los pálidos que estaban, mientras que el peliverde de dudosa sexualidad entrecerraba los ojos y dijo.-Nunca se sabe, puede que les guste.

Rápidamente Kamina se había puesto sus gafas en forma de V mientras sacaba un poco la katana de la vaina en su espalda, mientras que Koji sacaba su pistola de energía fotonica para apuntar rápidamente a Leeron.

-TE MATARE. -Dijeron ambos con una voz peligrosa.

-Vamos, vamos… -Dijo Yoko mientras hacía a Kamina guardar su espada con una mano mientras que con la otra hacia que Koji bajase el arma para que dejara de apuntar a Leeron.-Oigan ustedes dos tengo que pedirles un pequeño favor. -Hablo mientras miraba a Koji y Simon.

-¿Qué es?. -Pregunto un más calmado Koji aunque no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Leeron el cual estaba distraído con Kamina.

-¿Podrían ayudarnos a llevar eso a nuestro pueblo?. -Dijo mientras señalaba los restos.

-Si claro. -Respondió apresuradamente Koji para después agarrar a Shiro y dirigirse hacia el pilder lo más rápido posible para alegarse de Leeron, ese tipo lo había espantado más que cuando vio al barón Ashura por primera vez y eso era decir mucho.

Unos momentos después.

Koji suspiro mientras estaba dentro de la cabina con Shiro a su lado mientras con mazinger a través de una línea arrastraba los restos de los gunmen hacia la dirección del pueblo de Yoko.

Todo esto era demasiado raro y confuso para el, en un momento estaba en una batalla a muerte por el destino de la humanidad y al siguiente estaba en alguna clase de desierto con personas que vivían bajo tierra los cuales son atacados por unos ¨hombres bestia¨ como los llamaban los cuales pilotean unos extraños mechas.

Al dirigir su mirada a un lado pudo ver como ese chico Simon arrastraba otro montón de restos con su robot, debía darle crédito a esa pequeña maquina a pesar de su tamaño podía llevar varios objetos que fácilmente miden y pesan el doble que el.

-Hey, aniki, ¿ya tienes alguna idea de donde estamos?. -Pregunto un curioso Shiro mirando a su hermano.

-No Shiro, no tengo la más mínima idea de donde rayos estamos, pero es claro que no estamos en Japón siquiera y jamás había escuchado de estos hombres bestias y de los gunmen, pareciera como si hubiéramos entrado en un mundo diferente. -Respondió un confuso y irritado Koji.

-Y no te equivocas Koji. -Escucharon.

-JI-CHAN. -Dijeron unos sorprendidos y felices hermanos de ver a su abuelo o más bien al ordenador especial que había dejado con su apariencia.

-Jeje que tal ¿me extrañaron?. -Hablo el holograma mientras se rascaba la nariz con una sonrisa.

-Ji-chan ¿qué te había ocurrido? En un momento durante la batalla con los mikenes solo desapareciste. -Dijo Koji.

-Veras durante uno de los ataques el sistema había sido dañado por lo cual yo me desactive hasta que lo arreglaran después de eso tuve que pasar por un pequeño reinicio y aquí me tienen.

-Ya veo, pero ¿qué quieres decir con que tengo razón?.

-Pues eso mismo, están en otro mundo.

-EEHHHHHH. -Gritaron sorprendidos.

-Hey Koji ¿ocurre algo?. -Escucharon la voz de Ryoma hablándoles desde afuera.

-N-no, no es nada tranquilo. -Le respondió mientras abría un poco la cabina para responderle a lo que este asintió un poco extrañado.-Ji-chan ¿como es eso de que estamos en otro mundo?. -Le pregunto un alterado Koji mientras miraba con expectación al holograma de Juuzo.

-Cuando atacaste con ese último ataque a ankokudaishogun se creó alguna especie de fisura dimensional los cuales termino por absorberlos y aparentemente el viaje en esa fisura tuvo como alguna especie de efecto secundario siendo responsable de su rejuvenecimiento.

-Pero ¿que paso con el God Scrander?.

-tal parece que durante el viaje termino desprendiéndose de mazinger pero no debes preocuparte debe estar en alguna parte de este mundo solo hay que buscarlo.

-¿Por que no solo llamarlo?.

-porque como no sabemos dónde está y debiéndose ya sea por la distancia o por el viaje perdimos conexión con el scrander y no tenemos el equipo para rastrear su señal.

-Ya veo. –Dijo Koji con un suspiro, parece que mazinger estará limitado a tierra… otra vez.-Ji-chan ¿sabes si fuimos los únicos que fueron absorbidos por la fisura esa?.

-umm no lose, puede que sí o puede que no.

-Jejeje seguro quieres saber si Sayaka-san tan bien vino, ¿no es así?.-Dijo Shiro con una sonrisa burlona mientras codeaba a su hermano.

-Q-q-que NO. -Exclamo un sonrojado Koji.

-OHH si la bella hija de Yumi si como olvidar sus pechos o su perfecto trasero, sin duda tienes buen gusto nieto mío, jejejejejeje. -Decía el holograma de forma pervertida para después reírse de igual forma.

-Pero qué demonios dices viejo rabo verde!. -Exclamo un enojado Koji tratando de agarrarlo pero al ser un holograma solo la atravesaba.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera seguir con la conversación notaron como Simon y los demás se habían detenido abruptamente por lo que Koji también se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre?. -Pregunto Koji desde el altavoz viendo como Simon y Kamina veían algo fijamente siguió su mirada sorprendiéndose enormemente al notar un cráneo en el camino.

-¿Qué es eso?.- Pregunto Kamina.

-Debe ser alguien que fue asesinado por los hombres bestia. -Dijo la pelirroja haciendo que Shiro y Simon dieran un pequeño grito del susto.- Cosas así son bastante normales por aquí. -Siguió sorprendiendo a los Kabuto por la forma tranquila con que lo dijo.

Unos minutos después.

-¿con esto bastara?. -Pregunto Ryoma mientras ponía un poco de tierra en una tumba improvisada que hicieron para el cadáver.

-¿Por qué hacen esto?. -Pregunto Koji el cual también había ayudado en cavar la tumba.

-No podíamos solo dejarlo ahí ¿verdad?.

-Supongo.

-JA, vaya perdedor, estirar la pata en un lugar como este, una tumba es más de lo que se merece. -Hablo Kamina de repente.

-Oye deberías tener un poco mas de respeto. Dijo Koji un poco molesto.

-Además todos terminaremos así algún día.- Le siguió Yoko

-ESO SI QUE NO. -Exclamo Kamina.

-¿ha?. -Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Nuestros viajes continuaran hasta los cielos, no tendrán limites. -Dijo mientras con su mano apuntaba hacia los cielos.

Koji y Yoko solo lo miraron con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza para después verse entre ellos con una ceja alzada como preguntándose entre ellos ¨ ¿y a este que le pasa?¨.

Unos minutos después todos se estaban dirigiendo hacia el pueblo de Yoko y los demás no sin antes la ya mencionada les explicara un poco de como en su pueblo había ocurrido un accidente que no pudieron prevenir y no tuvieron otra opción que huir hacia la superficie y cuando llegaron los gunmen ya estaban esperándolos, y como no tenían un lugar al cual volver tuvieron que luchar.

-Hey ji-chan. Llamo Koji al ordenador con la apariencia de su abuelo.

-Que pasa?. Pregunto mientras aparecía encima del mando del pilder.

-Durante la batalla cuando Ankokudaishogun estuvo a punto de matarme y de destruir a Z, de repente sentí como si un gran poder me inundara y mazinger se había reparado de manera casi instantánea y por ultimo este había recibido alguna especie de transformación después todo es muy confuso, ¿sabes algo acerca de eso?.- Pregunto un bastante serio Kojirecibiendo como respuesta un suspiro por parte del holograma.

-Si se bien lo que paso, pero no te lo diré aun, no aquí, cuando llegues al pueblo de la chica pelirroja y cuando estemos solos y todos estén durmiendo te diré lo que paso, ¿entendido?

-Está bien. -Asintió Koji mientras veía como Leeron le hacia una señal a donde parecía ser la entrada del pueblo.

Ya una vez en el pueblo Koji tuvo que dejar a Z afuera del pueblo al lado de sus puertas de forma arrodillada pues por su tamaño no podría entrar mientras que había aterrizado el pilder adentro al lado del lagann que es la forma en la que llaman al pequeño robot.

Una vez se había bajado del pilder con Shiro a su lado, tenía planeado reunirse con Ryoma ya que era unos de las pocas personas con las que se había relacionado en este mundo y que tal vez podría ayudarlo para conseguir ropa nueva para él y Shiro pero antes de que pudieran llegar junto a él una chica le había llamado la atención.

-Oye tú. -Al darse la vuelta en dirección de la dueña de la voz solo pudo pensar una cosa.

-(Si todas las chicas con las que me encuentre son así en este mundo tal vez no sea tan malo quedarse).

Pues frente a él se encontraba una chica de pelo color rosa que le llegaba hasta media espalda, con una coleta en la parte de atrás dejando libre algunos mechones, sus ojos son de un color rojo rosáceo, su vestimenta consistía en unos pantalones negros ajustados junto con unas botas de color rosado oscuro junto con un top sin mangas del mismo color, cabe decir que estaba tan bien proporcionada como Yoko.

-¿Tu eres el que pilota el mecha de color negro de ahí afuera no?.

-Si soy yo, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Yoko me lo dijo soy amiga suya, mi nombre es Aoi hidaka, ¿te llamas Koji verdad?.

-Sí, es un gusto Aoi. -Dijo Koji un poco sonrojado, pero su atención paso a su hermano al sentir como lo jalaba de la manga de su traje.-¿qué pasa?

-No se te olvida algo?. -Pregunto mientras estiraba un poco el cuello de su camisa amarilla el cual le queda grande.

-Ah si, Aoi-san ¿puedo pedirte un favor?.

-Déjame adivinar ¿quieres que te ayude a conseguir ropa no es asi?.

-Si, si no es mucha molestia.

-No hay problema puedo ayudarte, pero a todo esto ¿porque usan ropas tan grandes?.

-ehm este… es que nuestra otra ropa estaba ya muy rota y esta era todo lo que nos quedaba jeje. -Dijo Koji algo nervioso esperando que le creyese.

Aoi solo se le quedo mirando con una ceja alzada por su respuesta para luego encogerse de hombros.

-Si tu lo dices, bueno síganme. Dijo para darse la vuelta y comenzar a dirigirse a una dirección especifica con los hermanos siguiéndola de cerca.

* * *

Ya mas entrada la noche.

Koji vio hacia ambos lados dentro del pilder asegurándose que no hubiera nadie despierto, luego de a ver conseguido Ropa nueva de su tamaño espero a que todos estén dormidos dejando a Shiro junto a Kamina y Simon para luego dirigirse hacia el pilder para hablar con el ordenador con la apariencia de su abuelo.

El pelinegro dirigió su mirada hacia su nueva vestimenta y ciertamente no le quedaba mal, su vestimenta consistía en una remera totalmente rojo debajo de una chaqueta de mezclilla con unos jeans flexibles azules desgastados y unos zapatos negros.

-Ji-chan ya estoy aquí. Dijo en un susurro el pelinegro.

Por unos momentos no había ocurrido nada pero después de una rato el holograma de su abuelo se hiso notar el cual tenía una mirada seria en su rostro.

-Si supongo que enserio quieres repuestas ¿verdad?.

-Asi es, quiero que saber que era esa transformación de mazinger, sobre esas habilidades que tenia, quiera saberlo todo.

-¿Todo eh?, pues bueno si así lo quieres te diré todo, para empezar esa transformación se debe al verdadero poder de mazinger, las black box.

-¿black box?. -Pregunto entre sorprendido y extrañado.

-Si, las black box son un sistema único de 7 cajas negras en el cual cada caja negra sujeta el poder oculto que ya hace dentro de mazinger, cada una de ellas le otorga una nueva habilidad las cuales pueden ser utilizadas por el piloto incluso fuera de Z, en este caso tu. Dijo para luego apuntar con su dedo al pelinegro el cual se hallaba totalmente sorprendido por lo que escuchaba.

-¿De que tipo de habilidades estas hablando?, y ¿cómo es eso de que seré capaz de usarlo fuera de mazinger?. -Pregunto recibiendo una sonrisa de lado del holograma.

-La primera caja negra es la de regeneración, como su nombre lo indica con esta caja negra Z será capaz de repararse totalmente en solo una fracción de segundo, la segunda caja negra es la de asimilación esta caja negra permite a Z absorber los ataques de energía y convertirlos en fuente de alimentación, básicamente eso es lo que paso cuando peleaste con ese kikaiju(bestia mecánica) doublas creo se llamaba, la tercera caja negra es la de fortalecimiento con ella enciendes el núcleo duro del reactor fotonico que alimenta a Z para aumentar a nuevos niveles ya sea su fuerza bruta o la potencia de sus ataques ,inconscientemente usaste esta caja negra para levantar la fortaleza submarina de ashura, la cuarta te sorprenderá pues es la caja negra de predicción del orden superior con ella puedes predecir la probabilidad de un evento basado tanto en el enemigo con el que te enfrentes como en la situación en la que estas o tendrás, la quinta es la de metamorfosis con ella Z es capaz de transformar partes de su cuerpo ya sea para crear nuevas armas como la espada o mejorarlas como ese puño con cuchillas que usaste contra los mikene, la sexta caja es la mas poderosa de todas ni siquiera el verdadero yo fue capaz de saber el alcance de esta caja la cual es la de manipulación de la realidad, y no, no escuchaste mal la sexta caja te permite manipular la realidad gracias a esta puedes ser capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa ya sea para ver lo ocurrido en el futuro o incluso mundos paralelos y con suficiente pensamiento serás capas de crear situaciones como lo ocurrido con los cientos y cientos de rocket punch que usaste contra el Gordon Hell y por último la séptima caja el modo majin esta caja negra solo puede activarse al activar las demás seis y llevarlas a su máximo de potencia con esta Z se transforma no hace que despierte su verdadera forma y estando en este estado tanto Z como las cajas negras se vuelven mucho más poderosos de lo que ya eran, Z sería capaz de volver el mundo en un desierto árido en unos instantes incluso podría volar el planeta en mil pedazos. -Dijo el ordenador con la forma de Juzo lo último casi con locura y una sonrisa que amenazaba con partirle el rostro.

Koji estaba sin habla el sabia que Z era poderoso, pero esto? El poder de las cajas negras era simplemente aterrador, ¿Regeneración? Cool, ¿asimilación? Increíble, ¿fortalecimiento? Asombroso, ¿predicción del orden superior? Muy OP pero aceptable, ¿metamorfosis? Genial por donde lo vea pero ¿manipular la realidad y la transformación? Estaba simplemente sin habla.

-¿por qué? -Fue el susurro que se le escapo mientras su pelo cubría sus ojos.

-¿por qué, qué?

-¿CUAL ES EL PUNTO O EL SICCNIFICADO DE AVER CREADO SEMEJANTE TEMIBLE PODER?

-VETE TU A SABER.

Koji abrió mucho los ojos por su respuesta, estaba totalmente anonadado.

-ya sea para crear un verdadero dios o un demonio o simplemente porque quería darte un gran regalo en tu cumpleaños, Mazinger Z es el resultado de todos sus estudios, sus avances y todo eso te lo dio a ti para que lo uses en lo que quieras, a su querido nieto.

Koji estaba en shock se encontraba temblando y con sudor corriendo por su frente no entendía como esto era posible en los años AÑOS en los que vivió con su abuelo junto con Shiro jamás noto algún comportamiento raro o se pasaba tanto tiempo en su laboratorio como para que sea capaz de crear algo así y ahora que pensaba en eso la creación de Mazinger, La alteración del brazo de Zeus para convertirlo en el God scrander y la creación de estas black box, como fue capaz de crear cosas así sin que nadie se entere? En todo el tiempo que estuvo con el la única vez que su abuelo comenzó a comportarse extraño fue unas semanas antes de que el baron ashura ataquen por primera vez, era imposible que su abuelo creara todo esto en tan poco tiempo…¿verdad?.

-no entiendo, como o cuando Ji-chan fue capaz de crear todo esto.

-jejeje Koji, Koji tu abuelo tenía sus secretos. Da lo mismo si lo hiso en una noche o varias tu mismo contemplaste el resultado. El laboratorio debajo de la antigua casa que fue destruida, el instituto de investigaciones, incluso la casa kurogane no fueron más que herramientas para acumular datos y resultados para así llevar a cabo mi otra investigación secreta que ayudo a tu abuelo a crear a Z.

-¿Investigación secreta?. -Pregunto no estando seguro de querer oír la respuesta.

-Así es, el acelerador de partículas fotonicas.

-¿acelerador de partículas fotonicas?. -Pregunto sorprendido Koji solo para después notar algo raro en lo dicho por el ordenador.-espera mencionaste al instituto de investigaciones eso no puede ser posible el mismo profesor Yumi dijo que nunca estuviste ahí desde que termino de construirse. -Dijo un consternado Koji.

-jaja eso se responde fácilmente veras, utilizando la energía fotonica dentro del acelerador y controlando las ondas gravitacionales se puede saltar atravez del espacio-tiempo. Hacia el pasado para ser exactos y de manera exitosa.

-viajar al pasado…eso quieres decir que era…

-una verdadera máquina del tiempo. Aunque debo agregar que solo tiene la capacidad de enviar partículas fotonicas. Pero con eso era suficiente. Pues por medio de ellas Juzo era capaz de enviar un mensaje al pasado es así como el Juzo del futuro envió sus descubrimientos científicos hacia atrás atreves del acelerador de esa manera el tenia la habilidad de ir mas y mas al pasado de esa forma tu abuelo fue capaz de enviar sus resultados hacia atrás, una y otra vez, cíclicamente. Es así que repitiendo ese proceso, logro completar su investigación. -Termino de explicar el ordenador.

-No puede ser posible. Dijo un aun consternado.

-Eres libre de creerme o no Koji.

-¿Cómo es posible que no nos dimos cuenta antes de las cajas negras y por qué no se activaron hasta ahora?

-Eso se debe a que Mazinger no estaba completo, Z no estuvo completo sino hasta que se unió al God scrander es por eso del aumento de potencia que tenia cuanto de acoplaba. Y si bien sin el scrender fuiste capaz de acceder a algunas cajas negras temporalmente solo tocaste la punta del iceberg de ellas.

-Ya veo. -Dijo un poco más calmado Koji.-Pero que hay de energer el era casi tan fuerte como mazinger ¿también tenía cajas negras?.

-NO DIGAS ESTUPIDESES. -Exclama el ordenador haciendo que el pelinegro se encoja un poco. -Energer era solo un prototipo y nada mas lo ocurrido en esa pelea es culpa tuya.

-¿mi culpa? ¿Porque es mi culpa?

-la razón por la cual perdías esa pelea es que aunque eres un piloto excepcional dependes mucho de las armas de Z mientras que brocken aunque no era tan buen piloto no dependía tanto de las armas de energer pero incluso sus armas eran más débiles ¿por qué crees que un simple rust harricane de mazinger fue capaz de desviar un breast fire de energer?.

-emm bueno yo…. -Decía koji mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza nervioso.

-Déjalo, por ahora nuestra prioridad será encontrar el God scrander.

-¿eh? ¿Porque?.

-porque cuando el god scrander este una vez más unido a Z podremos usar la caja negra de manipulación de la realidad para volver a casa.

-¿en enserio?.

-Pues claro que sí, no escuchaste lo que te dije hace rato con la sexta caja puedes hacer casi cualquier cosa volver a casa será muy fácil. -Dijo alegrando y emocionando a Koji.

-Eso es… genial entonces si hay forma de volver con Saya digo con los demás. -Dijo un feliz y un poco sonrojado Koji recibiendo una sonrisa burlona del ordenador.-¿Q-que que pasa?.

-No nada estoy seguro que estas feliz de poder volver a ver a Saya digo con los demaaas. -Dijo asiendo que Koji se sonrojara más.

-ehhh peromiralahoraquetardees, buenas noches ji-chan. -Dijo muy apresuradamente Koji para después salir prácticamente volando del pilder siendo seguido con la mirada por el ordenador hasta que simplemente desapareció.

Desconocido para Koji en estos momentos los ojos de Mazinger se encontraban brillando en su característico color dorado como si estuviera activado sin estar el pilder acoplado, sin embargo eso no era lo sorprendente sino que en sus ojos se podía notar un par de pupilas de un color dorado más oscuro los cuales miraban en dirección de donde estaba Koji como si pudiera ver atreves de la pared.

Después de unos instantes los ojos comenzaron a mirar en dirección de la pantalla para después brillar un poco más intensamente para después apagarse totalmente.

* * *

 **Zero: Bueno eso fue todo. Nuevamente les digo que todo review es bien recibido si les gusto el cap.**

 **Devil: anda no sean malos y comenten… O…**

 **Zero: ¿O?**

 **Devil: O… no se :P**

 **DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEW.**


End file.
